Just to Dance
by Fangirl44
Summary: Her family is full of doctors and all she wants to do is dance. But when one night leads to her whole life changing how will the 13 year old cope? How will her family take the news?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Grey's

Dance is my life. I love the freedom, the movement, and the emotions that are released through dance. I'm pretty good too. First place in the Southern Strutt (don't own) competition 3 years in a row. But in my family dance is simply a hobby; nothing more. And it's only a hobby if I pass the AP Biology class my mother insists I take. See my family is full of doctors and full of kids that want to become doctors. I guess I'm the odd ball in the family. Because of this my mother and I do not have a very good relationship. She is a hard-core cardio surgeon and all about being the best. I on the other hand am like a total teddy-bear who can not stand the sight of blood. My family gets it especially my daddy; he always encourages me to do what I love not what mommy wants. Its obvious mommy and I aren't close at least not like she is with my sister. Perfect Marissa is like my mothers mini-me. She shares the same determination when it comes to surgery and always the top of her class. In fact when she graduated she got offers from Harvard, Yale, Princeton, Notre Dame, and a ton of other colleges. Surprising to all of her family she chose Notre Dame. No one gets why she would pick and all girl college but she loves it there; and again she's at the top of her class. I love her but it gets really old really fast hearing "why can't you be more like your sister?" or "your sister was such a good student, why aren't you?" I really hate going to a school she went to, Seattle Prep. I call it hell on earth and it is. It's a good school but just about all the kids are so snotty. Though I have my bestie there to keep me company; she is just as "perfect" as my sister. Good grades, teachers love her, guys fall all over her, a cheerleader, the list goes on and on.

"Sophia come on or you'll be late for school." A voice calls interrupting my train of thought.

Okay" I yell back

Guess that's my time fellow bloggers. Laters

With that said the 13 year old turns off her computer and heads down the stairs

Okay that's this chapter! I'll update soon but review and tell me who's child Sophia is and who's child her bestie is


	2. Backround info

Every Grey's fan knows a girl writing about Grey's most likely doesn't own it.

Backround info about the characters

**Christina/Owen**

No surprise Christina chose Cardio as her medical field. And we all know Owen is a Trauma surgeon. They have been married for 20 years and have 2 children. Christina is more of a strict parent where Owen tends to be more lenient on most things. (Not really in the story though she is referred to at times)

**Marissa Joy Hunt:19**

As previously stated she's a mini Christina. She's in college majoring in medicine. She loves her family but is glad to be away for a little while.

**Sophia Faith Hunt: 13**

Loves to dance and doe's ballet, hip hop, tap, acro solo's, and her favorite contemporary. She doesn't want anything to do with becoming a doctor. Her best friend is Elaina and though dance is her passion Christina is not a big fan of her daughter persuading this as a career. Sophia has a better relationship with her dad than her mom. She hopes the news she tells her mom won't ruin there relationship forever.

**Meredith/Derek**

Meredith's chose Neuro as her medical field. Derek got promoted to chief but decided to go co-chiefs with Mark. They have been married for 23 years and have 5 kids.

**Aaron Michael Shepard: 20**

He is currently enrolled in Columbia as his mother was. Personality wise he is more like Mark and doesn't plan on stopping. He is majoring in medicine as well. (Not really in the story though he might be referred to at times)

**Stephanie Alexis Shepard: 18**

She is currently in her first year old college at NYU. She hopes to become a director and her parents are 100% supportive. (Not really in the story though she might be referred to at times)

**Ashlynn Hope Shepard: 16**

She is a junior in High School and goes to Seattle Prep as well. She is all about grades and studying first. Ashlynn is a cheerleader and has a boyfriend who is the schools soccer star. Her dream is to get into Harvard pre-med school.

**Christian Anthony Shepard: 14**

He is a freshman at Seattle Prep and loves anything to do with science and history. He plays hockey and hopes to go pro, but if not his backup plan is to become a researcher to find a cure for diseases. He has a major crush on Sophia but is too scared to ask her out.

**Aiden George Shepard: 7**

He is a typical 7 years old. Still loves to cuddle with his mom and his hero is his namesake George.

**Izzie/Alex: **

This couple had some problems after she returned after running away. They are now fairly happy and she is now a General surgeon and he surprised everyone by becoming an OBGYN. They have 3 kids

**Elaina Michelle Karev:13 **

As stated before she is Sophia's "bestie", gets good grades, a cheerleader, in the honor society, has honor and AP classes, and a very popular girl. Hopes to get into the Future Doctors of America camp in the summer and wants to become an OBGYN like her dad.

**Twins: Stephanie Kate Karev (called Kate) and Owen Christopher Karev (called Chris): 6**

They are typical 6 year olds. Kate loves pink and purple. She rides horses and hopes to become a princess or Animal Doctor. Chris loves any sport and plays Soccer, football, hockey, and wrestles. He is best friends with Aiden and wants to do what his Uncle Derek and Aunt Meredith does and become a neuro surgeon.

Other Characters:

**Richard**- retired but the honorary "grandpa" to all the kids

**Bailey**- still working at Seattle Grace and the Aunt to all the kids. Her son Tuck is 24 and doing his internship at Seattle Grace. She is still the same Bailey

**Callie/Arizona**- still working at Seattle Grace. Got married 23 years ago, and adopted 2 kids Katherine Blair who is now 10 and loves dancing and Marissa Grace who is 6 and best friends with Stephanie and does horseback riding as well.

**Lexie/Mark**: Moved back to New York but are in constant contact with the Seattle family. Lexie is a General Surgeon and Mark is still a Plastic surgeon. They have been married 20 years and have 3 kids though Mark wants more.

**Jaden Ashley Sloan, Julianna Marie Sloan, and Paris Jessa Sloan: 16 **

All the girls love living in New York and see Mark's "family" the Shepards all the time. Jaden wants to become a fashion designer, Julianna wants to become a Cardio surgeon and Paris wants to become a lawyer for kids.

**Okay that's the backround for everyone. Don't worry most of the characters are just so you have the info. There won't be a lot of most of these characters in this story.**

**I'll update soon; and tell me if you want pictures for any of the other characters. I have pics up for Spohia and Elaina.**


End file.
